


Hux Has Two Modes: Angry and Horny

by waywardrose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Glove Kink, M/M, Military Uniforms, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: Anonymous said: Armitage Hux is low key hot
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Hux Has Two Modes: Angry and Horny

**Fuck yeah, he is.**

Look at that pointy-ass nose and them sharp-ass sideburns. Those gorgeous cheekbones. That kissable, pink mouth. Fist his beautiful ginger hair and just mess it all up. (You know he’d be irritated at first, but he’d soon forget all about it as you suck on his bottom lip or ear.)

Not to mention he’s all rangy. If you’ve had experience with skinny dudes like him, you know they do not disappoint in any capacity.

And those leather gloves. Imagine them running down your bare arms. He’d have you pull them off with your teeth.

He’d talk to you the entire time, praising and ordering in turns. He’s the type to finger you open until you’re begging for his cock. Only his cock. He’d ask if you want a good fucking. His voice will sound unaffected, but he is itching to be inside you.

He’ll only give in once you’re begging and pushing your ass back to rub against his half-undone uniform. He’ll slap your ass and tell you to brace yourself.

“Such a good soldier,” he’ll whisper as he pushes deep inside you in one unrelenting thrust.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com)


End file.
